Fecal matter collection bags (hereinafter “collection bags”), in general, are used for human bodily waste and pet fecal matter. Both types of waste pose significant health and environmental risks if not disposed of properly. Collection bags can be used to pick up pet waste during walks or when a pet defecates in an owner's yard. Collection bags, when used for human bodily waste, are generally used in a hospital or clinical setting and separate hazardous waste from the patient and the staff.